Avoiding Malaria Shona
1. In this lesson we will look at what causes malaria, the symptoms of malaria and what you can do to prevent it. needed heret Muchidzidzo chino tichatarisa zvinokonzera malaria, zvinoratidza kuti ungange une malaria uye kuti tingai dzivirire sei. 2. Malaria is a dangerous illness. Many people get malaria every year and large numbers of children die from it. needed here Malaria chirwere chakaipa. Vahu vazhinji vanobatwa ne malaria gore ne gore uye vana vakawanda vanofa nekuda kwe malaria. 3. If you get malaria you may get a fever, headaches and vomiting. You can become very weak and die. needed here Ukabatwa ne malaria uno gona kupisa muviri, kupindwa ne chando, kunzwa musoro kurwadza uye kurutsa. Unogona kunzwa kupera simba uye kutofa. 4. Anyone can get malaria, but it is especially dangerous for children and pregnant women. needed here Chero munhu anogona kubatwa ne malaria, asi yakanyanya kuipa kuvana nevakadzi vane nhumbu. 5. Now YOU need to answer a question. Try to answer by using the arrow buttons on the controller. You can hear any question again by pressing the centre button. needed here ikozvino pindura mubvunzo. Edza kupindura nekushandisa mabhatani ari pa muchina. Unogona kuteerera mibvunzo zvakare nekudzvanya bhatani repakati. 6. Is malaria dangerous? needed here Malaria yakaipa here? 7. Yes, needed here Chokwadi, 8. Or no? needed here Kana kuti kwete? 9. Press a button now. needed here Dzvanya bhatani ikozvino. 10. You are right. Malaria is very dangerous. Many people get malaria every year and large numbers of children die from it. needed here Vataura chokwadi. Malaria yakaipa chaizvo. Vanhu vakawanda vano batwa ne malaria gore ne gore uye vana vakawanda vanofa nepamusana payo. 11. Malaria is spread by mosquitoes. You can get malaria when an infected mosquito bites you. needed here Malaria inotapurirwa ne mosikito. Uno batira malaria kana misikito ine uturu hwe malaria ikakuruma. 12. The period between early evening and early morning is when mosquitoes are most active and likely to bite you. needed here Pakati penguva dze zuva rovira ne nguva kwave kuedza, misikito ndipo padzininyanyo famba uye ndiyo nguva padzinga kurume. 13. You will not get malaria if you are not bitten by a mosquito. If you prevent mosquitoes biting you, you will not get malaria. needed here Haubatire malaria kana usakarumwa ne mosikito. Ukadzivirira mosikito kuti isakurume, haubatire malaria. 14. Now try to answer these questions. needed here Ikozvino edza kupindura mibvunzo iyi. 15. How do you get malaria? needed here Unobatira sei malaria? 16. From mosquito bites, needed here Kubva nekurumwa ne mosikito, 17. or from the air? needed here Kana kubva mumhepo? 18. Press a button now. needed here Dzvanya bhatani ikozvino. 19. Right. You can get malaria when an infected mosquito bites you. needed here Hongu. Unobatira malaria kana mosikito ine uturu hwe malaria ikakuruma. 20. When are mosquitoes most active? needed here Inguvai inofambafamba mosikito? 21. In the daytime when the sun is shining, needed here Masikati here zuva rakacheka nyika, 22. Or between sunset and sunrise? needed here Kana kuti pakati pezuva rodoka nekuedza? 23. Press a button now. needed here Dzvanya bhatani ikozvino. 24. Yes! The period between early evening and early morning is when mosquitoes are most active and likely to bite you. needed here Hongu! Nguva iri pakati pezuva rodoka nemambakwedza ndiyo nguva mosikito padzino fambafamba uye padzingango kurume. 25. Mosquitoes are active at night. It is very important that your whole family sleeps under bed nets, so that they are protected from mosquitoes. needed here Mosikito dzinyanyo fambafamba manheru. zvakakosha kuti mhuri yese irare yakazvifugidza misikito neti, kuti vazvidzivirire kubva ku mosikito. 26. Bed nets can be treated with a special liquid for killing mosquitoes or insecticide. This will help stop mosquitoes coming near and trying to bite you. needed here 27. Bed nets which have been treated with insecticide are much more effective than bed nets without insecticide. needed here 28. If bed nets are not available old rags or cloths (NOT clothes!) can be soaked in insecticide and dried. You can then hang the rags over doors and windows to help keep mosquitoes out. needed here 29. Why is it important to sleep under a bed net? needed here 30. Mosquitoes are active at night so the net stops them from biting you, needed here 31. Or bed nets keep you warm? needed here 32. Press a button now. needed here 33. Correct! If you and your family sleep under bed nets you are less likely to be bitten by mosquitoes at night. needed here 34. If you don’t have bed nets what can you use to help stop mosquitoes from biting you? needed here 35. Rags soaked in water, needed here 36. Or rags soaked in safe insecticide? needed here 37. Press a button now. needed here 38. Yes you are right. Rags that have been soaked in a safe insecticide can help to stop mosquitoes coming into your house. needed here 39. A good way of stopping mosquitoes from biting is to wear clothes that cover your arms and legs. needed here 40. This is especially important for children and pregnant women. needed here 41. Another way to stop mosquitoes coming into your house is to burn special coils or to use insecticide sprays if these are available. = needed here 42. Why is it a good idea to wear clothes that cover your arms and legs between early evening and early morning? needed here 43. Because it gets colder at night, needed here 44. Or because it stops mosquitoes from biting you? needed here 45. Press a button now. needed here 46. Yes you are right. Clothes that cover your arms and legs help stop mosquitoes from biting you. needed here 47. What else can you do to stop mosquitoes coming into your house? needed here 48. Use insecticide sprays, needed here 49. Or sing loudly? needed here 50. Press a button now. needed here 51. Yes you are right. If they are available it is good to use insecticide sprays or burn coils inside your house at night. needed here 52. If you are pregnant and get malaria it can seriously harm, or even kill, you and your unborn child. needed here 53. If you are pregnant you should take anti-malarial tablets if possible, as these tablets can help you avoid getting malaria. needed here 54. Not all anti-malarial tablets are safe for pregnant women. You should check with a health worker before taking any tablets. needed here 55. If you are pregnant and think you might have malaria you should go to the health centre for advice immediately. needed here 56. Why is malaria especially dangerous if you are pregnant? needed here 57. It makes you feel very thirsty, needed here 58. Or it can seriously harm you and your unborn baby? needed here 59. Press a button now. needed here 60. Yes you are right. Malaria can harm or even kill you and your unborn baby. needed here 61. If you are pregnant what can you do to avoid getting malaria? needed here 62. Ask your doctor or health worker for anti-malarial tablets, needed here 63. Or keep warm? needed here 64. Press a button now. needed here 65. Yes. If you are pregnant, taking anti-malarial tablets can help you to avoid getting malaria. But always check with your health worker first to make sure the tablets are safe for your unborn baby. needed here 66. What should you do if you are pregnant and think you might have malaria? needed here 67. Wait for a few days to see if you feel better, needed here 68. Or go to the doctor or clinic immediately? needed here 69. Press a button now. needed here 70. Correct! If you are pregnant and think you might have malaria you must get medical help as soon as possible. needed here 71. Here are some of the symptoms of malaria: fever, no appetite, vomiting, sleepiness and having fits. needed here 72. If you or anyone in your family has some of these symptoms they might have malaria and must have medical help. needed here 73. It is especially important for children to be treated immediately or they might die. needed here 74. You must finish all the medicine you are given even if you start feeling better before you have finished it. If you do not feel better after you have finished all the medicine you must see the health worker again. needed here 75. What are the signs that you or someone in your family might have malaria? needed here 76. Fever, vomiting, and sleepiness, needed here 77. Or spots? needed here 78. Press a button now. needed here 79. Yes. If you or someone in your family has fever, vomiting and sleepiness it might be because they have malaria and they must go to the health centre immediately. needed here 80. What should you do if you have had malaria and begin to feel better? needed here 81. Stop the treatment and keep the medicine for another time, needed here 82. Or take the full course of treatment as instructed by the health worker? needed here 83. Press a button now. needed here 84. Correct. It is very important that you finish the treatment you are given. If you do not feel better after finishing the treatment you should go back to the health centre. needed here 85. If your child has a fever he or she must be kept cool, so it is important to bathe them in cool (not cold) water or dab them with a cloth dipped in cool water. needed here 86. They should only wear thin clothing. needed here 87. You should encourage your child to drink plenty and eat as much as possible. needed here 88. If your baby has a fever you should breastfeed often. needed here 89. What can you do to keep children cool when they have fever? needed here 90. Bathe them in cool water, needed here 91. Or bathe them in very cold water? needed here 92. Press a button now. needed here 93. Yes you are right. You must keep children with a fever cool by bathing them in cool water or dabbing them with a cloth that has been dipped in cool water. needed here 94. Should you give food and water to children with malaria? needed here 95. No, because it will make them more sick, needed here 96. Or yes, they need food and water to make them stronger? needed here 97. Press a button now. needed here 98. Yes you are right. You must give food and clean water to children with malaria or they might die. Babies should be breastfed often. needed here 99. The best way to prevent mosquitoes is to stop them breeding. If you stop mosquitoes breeding there will be much less malaria. needed here 100. Mosquitoes breed where there is still water:- in ponds, swamps, puddles, on the edges of streams and in water containers, tanks and rice fields. needed here 101. Mosquitoes also breed in moisture in long grass and bushes. needed here 102. Is it important to try to stop mosquitoes breeding? needed here 103. Yes, needed here 104. Or no? needed here 105. Press a button now. needed here 106. Yes you are right. It is very important to try to stop mosquitoes breeding, as this will help reduce malaria. needed here 107. Where do mosquitoes breed? needed here 108. Where there is still water, needed here 109. Or in the air? needed here 110. Press a button now. needed here 111. Correct. Mosquitoes breed where there is still water:- in ponds, swamps, puddles, on the edges of streams and in water containers, tanks and rice fields. needed here 112. It is important to try to stop mosquitoes breeding. To do this you need to reduce the places where still water collects. needed here 113. This can be done by filling in or draining places where water collects. needed here 114. You can also cover water containers or tanks and clear long grass and bushes from around your house. All of these things are important. needed here 115. What can you do to try to stop mosquitoes breeding? needed here 116. Keep windows and doors open, needed here 117. Or cover water containers and tanks? needed here 118. Press a button now. needed here 119. Yes. You need to cover water containers and tanks, fill in or drain places where water collects, and clear long grass and bushes from around the house. needed here 120. Malaria is a very dangerous illness, so you should do all you can to prevent yourself and your family being bitten by mosquitoes. needed here 121. Use bed nets every night and try to reduce the places where mosquitoes collect and breed. needed here 122. Remember the symptoms of malaria: fever, no appetite, vomiting, sleepiness and having fits. If you think you or anyone in your family has malaria, go to the health centre for treatment immediately. needed here 123. The prevention and early treatment of malaria can save your life and the lives of people in your family. needed here 124. That was the wrong answer. Let’s go back and listen again. needed here 125. Sorry! Wrong answer. needed here 126. Hello. The title of this lesson is “Avoiding Malaria”. To begin, press the arrow pointing to the right. After you have finished this lesson the arrow pointing down will take you to the quiz. To listen again press the middle button. needed here 127. You have now finished the lesson. Well done! Now press the arrow pointing down to play the quiz and try to win a gold star! needed here 128. Correct! needed here 129. “Avoiding Malaria” needed here